


Will You Take Me To Nirvana?

by Zee_impala_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, College AU, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gray-Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prostitution, Sex Worker Dean Winchester, Very slight dub-con, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), handjob, mentions of anxiety and panic attacks, sexual identity confusion/ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_impala_angel/pseuds/Zee_impala_angel
Summary: Castiel is set to graduate in the spring, but there's one thing that's been bothering him; he's still a virgin. He's identified as asexual for a while, but the closer he gets to graduation, the more he questions if it's true. Enter Impala_67, the only guy on campus that would let Castiel explore his sexuality without requiring more, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Will You Take Me To Nirvana?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, guys! This has been a wild ride start to finish. Who knew that a handy would be so hard to write? First off I GOTTA thank [CLeighWrites](/users/%5BCLeighWrites%5D/)  
> and [WinchesterWytch](/users/%5BWinchesterWytch%5D/) for their help on this. Without them this would be a complete mess and would probably still be sitting in my docs just waiting to be written (or finished). 
> 
> This idea came to me as I, an asexual queer, wondered what would happen if I just paid someone to lose my v-card to. And then I swapped me for Cas and Destiel happened so here we are.
> 
> Let's get to it then, eh? Happy Reading!

Castiel pulled the hoodie tighter over his head as he glanced down the dormitory hallway one more time. It was mid-day, so there wasn’t anyone around, thankfully, but there was still a chance someone could see him walk into the room. He inspected the text on his phone to double-check that he had the right room number. ‘Room 401’ glared back at him and, when he looked up, a gold ‘401’ placard was affixed to the door. 

Anxiety fluttered under his skin, remnants of the panic attack he had before he left. His roommate, Balthazaar, had talked him down, reminding Castiel that the whole plan was his idea; no one was forcing him to do anything, and he really wanted to give this a shot while he was still in college. In fact, he wanted it bad enough that he was willing to pay a stranger to try it. Who had he become?

Castiel took a deep breath and knocked. His heart rate sped up as he listened for movement behind the door. With each passing second that he heard nothing, his anxiety skyrocketed. He was thrumming with the need to bolt and never look back. Unfortunately, or not, before he could make a move, the door latch clicked. He swallowed hard as the door slowly opened, then froze as his eyes swept over the man in front of him. He was tall, but not much taller than himself. His light brown hair was cut short on the sides with longer locks at the top that were perfectly coiffed. He was clean-shaven and had the most mesmerizing green eyes Castiel had ever seen. 

"Well, hello there," the man, who he assumed was Impala_67, drawled. He stood with one arm propped up against the half-open door as he looked Castiel up and down. 

The reality of what he was about to do, in addition to the attractiveness of the man before him, made Castiel’s heart kick into overdrive. "Hello," he replied.

Impala's expression slowly turned into a grin, and his tongue peeked out between his teeth in a way that Castiel knew was meant to be a tease. He wished he had run when he had the chance. 

He chuckled at Castiel before opening the door wider. "Come on in, man. Don't need you passing out in the hallway." Castiel’s eyes snapped to the man, he panicked, then quickly shuffled inside. "Don't worry if you do. Wouldn't be the first time." He added as Castiel squeezed between the man and the doorframe. 

He watched as Impala shut the door and turned toward him. The room was small, definitely not a shared room. Instead of a bed on each side of the room, a bunk bed was on one side, a black futon on the other, and a compact desk with a wheelie chair between them. Castiel had barely stepped into the room, and he was practically in the middle of it. 

"So," the guy pulled Castiel’s attention back to him. He was leaning back against the door, his arms crossed over his chest, and smiling at him, causing another shiver to make its way down his spine. "Are you Beelover18?"

Castiel took a deep breath and nodded to confirm his Snapchat handle. He kept his eyes trained on the guy's grey plaid shirt, too nervous about maintaining eye contact. Part of him wished he had used a different handle, but it was too late now. 

"Y-yea, but you can call me Cas.” He hoped the guy didn't notice the quiver in his voice. “Are you Impala_67?" 

Impala grinned, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You can call me ‘Michael’."

Castiel swallowed.

Michael chuckled and stepped away from the door. There was nothing outwardly intimidating about him; under his plaid shirt was a white undershirt, he wore ripped dark jeans and socks with smiling pizzas on them. However, there was something about the way Michael carried himself and held Castiel’s gaze that made him want to drop to his knees and do anything Michael asked. It wasn't the first time he'd found a man attractive. Still, it was his first time feeling aroused by a man he was going to be intimate with--especially someone as ridiculously hot as this man who he had literally paid to do things to him that he’d only ever fantasized about. 

Michael stepped into his space. Castiel deliberately lifted his gaze from Michael’s chest to his mouth and noticed the confident grin, present as ever, on his plump pink lips. Would those lips soon be wrapped around him? They looked so full, perfect for something like that. Did he _want_ Michael's lips around him? Castiel was beginning to think he did. The thought had never crossed his mind before, but those lips and mouth were starting to elicit feelings he'd never given much credence to. Castiel could almost picture it. Michael, on his knees, his green eyes staring up at him with a hunger Castiel wouldn't be able to resist. Would he grab his hair and-

"Take off your shoes and have a seat." Michael's voice snapped him back to reality. 

Castiel shook his head to rid the scene that was still playing in his head, licked his lips, and toed his shoes off by the door. Michael pulled his desk chair out and sat on it backward, legs spread, as he waited for Castiel to take a seat on the futon. Knees bent to his chest, he squirmed a bit as he sat on the low-slung couch, but stopped when he heard Michael quietly chuckling. 

"You're not going to enjoy yourself if you stay this worked up. You gotta relax, man."

"Sorry." Castiel rubbed his palms against his thighs.

Michael winked, and Castiel blushed. "Don't apologize; it's fine." Michael studied him for a moment before clapping his hands against his thighs. "You want water? Soda?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Thank you."

Michael raised his brow. "You sure?"

"Y-yes. I'm okay."

Micheal shrugged. Castiel was shocked at how casual he was being. He wondered if it was because Michael had done this many times, with many different men, or if that was just how people who enjoyed sex were? Balthazaar never seemed anxious when he brought back his one night stands, and those he brought over never seemed to be apprehensive either. Maybe his friend was right, and he was overthinking the matter? Sex was supposed to be fun, right? So, why worry?

"Well, let's get started then, yeah?" Michael suggested.

Castiel braced himself and inclined his head in the affirmative. He had come for a reason; he had sought out Michael specifically to have some sort of sexual encounter before he graduated a completely inexperienced virgin.

"Great. Go ahead and stand up."

Castiel stood slowly, feeling awkward. Michael regarded him carefully before gesturing at his chest. "Take off your clothes, but leave your underwear on." Castiel stalled long enough to grab Michael’s attention. "You okay?"

Castiel swallowed and took in a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Good," Michael smirked and waved his hand towards him. "Go ahead, then."

There was a tremor in Castiel's hands as he started to remove his hoodie. Michael's eyes stayed locked on him. He watched as Castiel pulled the hoodie up and over his head, folded it, and laid it at the end of the futon. The hunger in Michael’s eyes made him even more anxious. He tried to go slow, toying with the hem of his shirt for a few moments to buy him some time to regain his composure. Eventually, he knew that he'd have to drop his pants, and they'd get down to business. 

Deep down, Castiel knew he wanted to do this, he wanted it more than anything, but another part of him was terrified. He'd never done anything like this before. No handjobs, blowjobs, or even heavy petting. Nothing. Here, with Michael, this moment was going to be his first sexual encounter with another person, and he had no idea what to expect. Sure he'd watched porn--lots of porn--but standing here, half-naked in front of a gorgeous stranger, was nothing like the videos he'd seen; not even the ones Balthazaar had made him watch. 

When Castiel finally worked up the courage to remove his shirt, he folded it and put it with his hoodie at the end of the futon. He undid the button of his jeans and slid them down his thighs, letting them fall the rest of the way to the floor. He stepped out of them before folding them and placing them on the couch with the rest of his clothes, leaving him standing there in his black boxer briefs and black ankle socks. 

Michael stood up from the chair, then pushed it to the side. He crowded into Castiel’s space, leaving mere inches between them. With a soft voice, he murmured, "Turn around."

Castiel took a deep breath and turned around. He gasped as he felt fingers graze his sides and slowly slide across his stomach. His cock stirred with arousal as Michael pressed in behind him, then rested his chin over Castiel’s bare shoulder.

Michael's hands stopped above his belly button, only his thumbs caressing Castiel’s middle. "You're shaking," he whispered.

When he drew in a breath to reply, Castiel was embarrassed to find that he was practically panting. "S-sorry."

"Don’t apologize," Michael corrects, but not unkindly. 

Castiel swallows at the notable depth of Michael’s character, and his nerves begin to calm. "Okay." 

Micheal hummed and scratched Castiel’s belly lightly. The sensation helped Castiel relax enough to sigh and adjust his stance to be more comfortable. He was still shaking but far less than he had been a moment ago. 

"Good boy." Castiel inhaled in surprise at the sensation he felt from the praise; this guy was going to be the death of him. Michael kept his chin hooked over Castiel's shoulder as he whispered. "I'm going to walk you through what's going to happen, okay?

Castiel hummed in response.

Michael slowly slid his hands side to side over Castiel's abdomen. "You're going to sit in this chair," he indicted the desk chair to their right, "and, I'm not only going to give you the best handjob of your life but edge you until you're begging me to let you come."

Castiel closed his eyes and tipped his head back as Michael's hands started to roam gently across his stomach again. One hand slowly dipped down to his boxer briefs, his fingers teasing the waistband. Castiel held in the groan that threatened to pass his lips.

“Take these off," Michael whispered into his ear.

Castiel opened his eyes as Michael pulled away from him. He watched Michael move around him to sit on the couch. Michael slid to the edge of his seat and watched while Castiel slowly slipped his underwear down. The warm air of the room drifted across his newly exposed skin. Michael's stare, combined with his own nakedness, sent a wave of tingles through his body. To be standing, completely naked, in front of a fully clothed stranger, was a feat Castiel had never thought of as being significant till now. It made him surprisingly confident and helped to calm him. Soon enough, the gorgeous man in front of him would be touching him and bringing him somewhere he'd only ever brought himself. 

With his underwear in hand, he stepped closer intending to place them with the rest of his clothes, but Michael took the opportunity to slide a hand up his stomach and flick one of his nipples, causing Castiel to gasp and drop them to the ground instead. 

"Have a seat," Michael said, voice strained. 

Castiel blinked, stunned to think that he’d have any sort of visceral effect on someone who did this for a living. Part of him felt like he should comment, say something--anything--to him, but that’s not what he was there for. Michael was used to doing things like this and had probably decided to add that aspect to his performance to make people feel more comfortable. His wrecked sounding voice, more than likely, had nothing to do with Castiel himself. 

With wobbly knees, he made his way to the desk chair and sat down. Awkwardly, he moved with the chair to be next to Michael then sat up straight. His cock stirred again at the suspense but wasn't fully hard yet. Michael reached into his pocket and slipped out a small bottle of what Castiel assumed was lube and popped the cap. He dribbled some over his fingers and began rubbing them together, likely to warm it up. A drop of sweat rolled down the back of Castiel's neck as he watched. In a few short seconds, those fingers would be wrapped around his cock. The first fingers, besides his own, to ever do so. He chubbed up at the thought alone, his heart now pounding in his chest.

Michael set down the bottle and moved closer. Castiel's eyes widened as he watched Michael’s hand reach out and felt his slippery fingers finally touching him. He gasped and tensed up as one finger slowly trailed its way along the underside of his member, from base to tip. He could feel his cock twitch from the stimulation, jerking up toward his stomach. Castiel squeezed his hands into fists and shoved them under his thighs to avoid reaching out and touching Michael. 

Michael's fingers were so soft and gentle, slowly trailing up and down his shaft. It caused arousal to flare through him. Part of him was begging for more, and his lips twitched with the need to beg, while another wanted to slip into the slowly building anxiety attack. Why did he want this so bad? Why was he so aroused and wanting? It was all too much, yet not even close to enough. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes tight, unable to watch anymore.

Without warning, Michael’s fingers disappeared, and Castiel couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. "Breathe, man, you gotta breathe."

Still unable to open his eyes, he felt hands slide up and down his thighs, offering comfort that only made him tense up more. "S-sorry."

Michael’s hands continued to move reassuringly over his thighs before he sighed. "We're gonna stop for a sec, okay?"

"Okay." Cas clenched his fists and moved them to cover his groin. 

"Perfect." Michael stopped the movement of his hands but kept contact with one of his hands. Castiel took a few deep breaths, which allowed him to think clearly. He just needed a second to breathe. 

Castiel felt a piece of fabric fall over his lap.

"Could you look at me, please?" Michael asked. 

Castiel nodded and obeyed the plea. He was slightly thrown by how close Michael was but swallowed down the shock it caused. Michael looked like he genuinely wanted to help, and it confused him. The man's hand had just been on his dick, and yet he looked like they were in the middle of a heart-to-heart. None of his actions made sense to Castiel, and he couldn't figure out if it made him feel better or worse. 

"How are you feeling?"

Castiel sighed. "I just…," he paused and looked down at the underwear, now covering his modesty. How could he explain? 

"It's okay," Michael said. "I will never judge you for having reservations, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Michael was right, of course, he was. He took another deep breath and slowly let it out. "Okay. Right. You're right."

"So, try again. Tell me what’s going on?"

He had to tell him. Maybe he'd understand, or maybe he'd get mad. Not telling him wasn't exactly lying, but it wasn't entirely truthful, either. Would Michael be mad? Would he make him leave? Castiel sighed and closed his eyes again. Regardless, he had to tell him the truth. Michael needed to know. "I'm a virgin."

When nothing happened, Castiel opened his eyes to see Michael looking down and leaning away. "Oh."

Castiel started to panic. "I'm so sorry! I should have said something, and I didn't and-"

"Hey, hey, hey; it's okay." Michael lifted his hands to stop him. "I'm just surprised is all."

Castiel frowned, his heart still beating wildly in his chest. "Why do people always say that?"

"That they're surprised you're a virgin?" Castiel nodded. "Well, to be honest, you're too hot to be a virgin." Castiel scoffed. "Plus, I've been doing this for two years and have seen maybe, I don't know, 200 different guys, and you're my first virgin."

"So most virgins don't pay for sex?" He’d feared that would be the case.

Michael rolled his head from side to side. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call this sex, but no, they don't." Castiel sagged in the chair.

Castiel knew how insane his plan was and had spent countless days fighting with himself over whether contacting Impala_67 had been a good idea. He'd figured there had to have been other virgins that had used his services as well, which had been what made up his mind—finding out that he was the only one of two hundred killed his spirits.

"Can I ask…," Michael paused and looked him in the eyes. "Why did you wanna do this with me if you're a virgin?"

There it was, the big question. Castiel had to look away to answer him. "I guess I’ve never really been interested in sex before, and I've never been in a relationship long enough to feel comfortable doing anything. I wanted to try _something_ before I graduate, and heard about you and thought, maybe this would help me find… confidence? I don't know. Does that make me strange?"

Michael smiled at him. "Not at all. It makes you human." Castiel huffed. "Don't believe me?"

"No."

Michael sighed. "Look, man. There's nothing wrong with wanting to explore. Humans have been doing it since the dawn of time. Maybe you'll find you love sex and want to explore more, or maybe you'll find out you're ace, and that's fine, too."

"I know." Castiel had contemplated whether he was ace or not, but as the years went on, and his curiosity grew, he realized he couldn't decide unless he experimented at least once. 

"How about this," Michael sat up straight and regarded him closely. "I'll change up my plans for you. The moment you feel uncomfortable or wanna stop, you tell me right away, okay?"

Michael's hands started softly, stroking his thighs again. Castiel found that he could relax into the feeling, getting used to being touched by someone. Michael was right; he was doing this for a reason, so why not enjoy himself? Why not allow himself the one thing he wanted more than anything? He needed to do this, for his own sanity. 

Castiel swallowed and nodded. "Okay. Yeah… okay."

Michael smiled big. "Great." 

Castiel sat up straighter, feeling bold. He could do this. With a deep breath, he motioned for Michael to continue.

Castiel’s softened erection stirred as Michael trailed the cool, soft underwear from his lap. He removed them so leisurely that Castiel could have counted the fibers as they crossed over his sensitive head. Tossing the garment to the other end of the couch, Michael leaned forward and traced his fingers along the length of Castiel’s cock, which perked up with renewed interest. Castiel hissed in a breath through his teeth when Michael rubbed a thumb across the slit and pulled it away, damp. 

"Just relax." Michael encouraged, "Let yourself enjoy this." 

Castiel closed his eyes and laid his head back as far as his neck would allow. The tension in his thighs slowly released as he submitted to Michael's ministrations.

"Atta boy," Michael commended.

Everything felt amazing. With each soft swipe of fingers over the head of his cock, arousal coiled deep in his groin. His cock continued to twitch as Michael played with it; he hadn’t grabbed it, he just used soft touches and gentle brushes along the vein underneath. Every breath and gasp that passed his lips seemed too loud in the small space, Michael’s touch threatened to overwhelm his senses. He was finally relaxing into the arousal, succumbing to the desire stirring within him. 

"That's it,” Michael whispered. "You're doing so good." Castiel curled his toes as his arousal flared with the addition of praise. "You like that, don’t you?" Michael asked, two of his fingers holding him, his thumb rubbing circles just under his crown. "You like it when I praise you?"

Castiel whimpered, his eyes still closed. He never knew he was into being praised until that moment. Hopefully, his future boyfriend or husband would be willing to praise him all the time, especially if it got him as hard as he was with Michael. 

"Yes," he answered breathlessly.

When Michael finally wrapped his hand around him, he involuntarily thrust his hips up into the heat. He couldn't help it; he needed to move, needed more, so much more.

"Shh. You've been such a good boy for me." 

Castiel whimpered as the hand slowly pumped up and down. Hips still thrust forward, Castiel’s toes still curled against the hardwood floor. Michael pumped his cock a few times before letting go completely. Castiel whined and fell back onto the chair. He swallowed in a lame attempt to calm his racing heart, praying Michael would touch him again.

Castiel acknowledged the sound of Michael standing up and the couch cushions groaning as they settled back into place. When nothing immediately happened, Castiel’s nerves got the better of him, and he started to quiver with his renewed anticipation. Michael stayed distanced for what Castiel could assume had been hours. Perhaps, even an eternity, far too fucking long for Castiel’s sanity. 

"Stand up for me."

Castiel opened his eyes and got to his feet, eager to keep going. Michael was already standing, his fingers twisting in a signal for him to turn around. Castiel did as he was told and turned his back to Michael. Like before, Michael pressed up behind him, his hands, now covered in lube, slipped across Castiel’s stomach. One hand trailed up and pinched his nipple. Castiel gasped and tilted his head back again, resting it against the side of Michael's head. Sparks of pleasure shot straight to his dick from the added stimulation. 

Castiel moaned when Michael’s other hand grasped his cock and resumed pumping. Castiel's hands shot behind him and gripped Michael's thighs. He needed to hold on to something, anything to avoid grabbing Michael's hands. Castiel never knew it could feel that good. Never in his life would he have ever guessed that he would feel like that. Heaven was indeed a place on earth.

Michael picked up his pace, pumping faster and harder. Castiel groaned, arching back against the hard body behind him. He was approaching the edge, and it wouldn't be long before he'd tumble over. He didn't want it to be over yet. He never wanted it to stop. Not now. Not yet. Michael pinched his nipples again, and Castiel shuddered. 

"Oh, god. Michael. I'm-"

Michael immediately removed himself from touching Castiel anywhere. Castiel pitched forward in an attempt to complete the near-orgasm that was slipping further away. He had been so close to finally experiencing what he’d waited so long to try, and to have it ripped away without warning, left him reeling. He whined and tried desperately to catch his breath. 

"Yes!" Michael proudly exclaimed before chuckling in Castiel's ear. "How'd that feel?" 

Michael stepped around from behind him, and Castiel followed his pizza sock-covered feet until they were positioned directly in front of him. He didn’t even try to answer the question, too focused on the all-consuming fire that threatened to overtake his senses. He felt Michael’s fingers beneath his chin and gradually lifted his gaze at the incessant pressure.

Michael was smiling at him. "You're doing so well for your first time."

His cock hung hard between his legs, throbbing from the lack of stimulation. The need to be touched was suddenly driving him insane; he had never felt like this before, had never wanted to be touched by someone else so badly. Castiel dove headfirst into the longing and pressed his chin down against Michael’s fingers and closed his eyes. Michael trailed his fingers slowly along his jaw before turning his wrist to rest his palm against Castiel’s cheek. Castiel leaned into the touch and sighed. 

"It's okay, sweetheart," Michael purred. "I'm going to take care of you." 

Castiel, for some unknown reason, believed him wholeheartedly.

"Sit in the chair, but backward." 

Castiel did as he was told, grabbing the chair and twisting it to straddle the seat. Michael's hands wrapped around Castiel’s torso and rolled him back until the chair stopped when it hit the couch. Castiel wrapped his feet around the base to keep it from moving while Michael settled behind him, his hands roaming Castiel's chest.

"Gonna make you feel so good, Cas."

"Already feel so good." Castiel breathed, his mouth moving of its own accord.

Michael's hand wrapped around Castiel’s cock again; only this time, there was nothing soft or slow about it. Michael gripped him tight and pumped him like his life depended on it. Castiel shouted out as his climax quickly rushed to the surface. 

Just like the first time, Michael removed himself from him. While Castiel was still trying to catch his breath, Michael leaned against him, causing him to cry out at the sudden physical contact. 

"Oh, sweetheart," he purred, "you don't know what good feels like yet."

Castiel wriggled in the chair as, once again, Michael’s hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. He whimpered and settled back against Michael’s body. Michael massaged and teased and drove Castiel absolutely insane. For a while, he would just pump, then he'd squeeze and twist at his head, then he'd let go and swipe a finger down his over-sensitive vein. Sparks shot through his limbs with every touch, lighting up his senses. He felt more alive than he'd ever felt before. It was as if Michael knew precisely where Castiel wanted to be touched without needing to be told. He was a fucking mind reader.

Michael switched hands and continued stroking him, while the other went to his nipple and pinched and pulled. Castiel pressed against him, body tensing as his pleasure peeked. 

"Oh, fuck!" His hands shot behind him as he leaned back more and pressed down against Michael's thighs. "Michael!"

"You gonna come, Cas?" Michael whispered right up against his ear. 

Castiel groaned and lifted his hips. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Hold back… just a little longer."

Castiel sobbed, "I can't. I can't." 

Michael sped up his strokes, squeezing his head on every upstroke. "Don't. Come. Yet." 

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease." His need for release grew stronger and stronger until he was teetering on the edge of orgasm. Castiel could feel sweat dripping all over his face as he bucked his hips and thrust into Michael's tight fist relentlessly.

Michael reached his other hand down and traced his fingers over Castiel’s balls and against the skin just behind them. He started rapidly massaging his fingers into his perineum.

Castiel gasped and pressed down, arching up high against his tiptoes and gritted, "Michael!" through his clenched teeth.

"You’re doing so good.” 

Michael’s praise and continued stimulation against his perineum drove Castiel to insanity. Distantly, he was almost certain he was crying, but all he cared about was whether Michael would let him come this time or not. 

“Go ahead, Cas,” Michael purred in his ear. “Come for me."

Castiel sobbed as he finally let his orgasm wash over him. Come spurted against his stomach and chest as euphoria spread through his body with every continued stroke of Michael's hand. 

"Good boy.” Michael squeezed his tip to coax even more come out of his spent cock. “You did so good." 

Castiel felt like he was floating. Michael’s hand slowed, and Castiel whimpered as he started to settle down. Once his ass was back on the chair, his vision began to blur. He felt very lightheaded.

"Hey, Cas. You okay?"

The last thing Castiel remembered was Michael’s hands gripping his waist as he slipped into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh damn! Seems like Castiel really enjoyed himself. What's Dean gonna do now? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
